Distant Memories
by TokoWH
Summary: After the events of Explorers of Sky, a Riolu reflects on the past he can't remember... Short oneshot. BlazingAurashipping and Heroshipping.


**Something I've been meaning to write but never got around to until now. The only things you need to know about this fic is it's based (somewhat loosely) off the events from Time, Darkness, and Sky, and the Pokemon in this fic are anthro and wear cloths. Mainly just because it's easier for me to write this way. Can't really explain it. :/**

**Summy: A Riolu reflects on his life after the events of 'Explorers of Sky", and the memories he cannot recover... **

**Pairings: BlazingAurashipping (RioluXVulpix), and Heroshipping. (HeroXPartner (Although I probably got the shipping name wrong...))**

**Langth: I consider this drabble langth, but most consider it a oneshot.**

**

* * *

**

Darkness... That's all I can remember. Everything past that point where I woke up in this world is just a distant blur... A far off memory that I can't catch up to... I may not remember much about my life before I became a Riolu. I wasn't even sure if I acted the same way as I do now...

As I sat a table, doodling to past the time, I looked over to see a Vulpix leaning on the table. Only wearing a light green T-Shirt and her undergarments, she lent her head on her right arm that rested on the table.

"You're up pretty late." She stated, as she gave a sly smile at me. "What's eatting ya', Aura?" She ask, putting her free paw on mine.

"I was just thinking about my past... Mainly how I can't remember any of it..." I muttered, as I let out a soft sigh. She just gave me a puzzled look.

"That again? I thought we already figured that out?" She asked, as she rubbed my paw softly with hers. "You and Grovyle were investigating the mystery of why time was stopping in the future." She stated, as I turned to her.

"It's not that, Sky." I stated, as I turned my head down in depression. "It's the fact that I can't remember anything about myself... How I use to act, what my life before all that stuff in the future happened, or even my real name..." I muttered, as I felt a tear come to my eye.

It was true. I only adapoted the name Aura beause I couldn't remember my own... The only bit of knowledge I could remember about my past was the fact that I was human. Everything after that... How I wish I could remember. You have no idea how painful it is... Going through life not knowing who you really are...

"And the worst part is..." I mutter, the tears in my eyes starting to become heavier as my heart started to beat faster. "The only friend I had from my past... The only one who knew everything about me..." I could feel like my heart was about to come beating out of my throat. "... He died protecting me, because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, or those around me..." I muttered...

I don't exactly know what was happening. Everyday I would go through this new life of mine, I would keep quite to myself and tried to look like nothing was bothering me... I had to appear strong for Sky so she would never have to worry, but... Now, it was as if everything I had been holding in had finally reached it's boiling point.

I could feel a soft paw touch my face. I looked up to see Sky looking at me with some concern on her face.

"That's not true. Dusknoir tricked you two while your guards were down. If anything, it's my fault for not being there when it happened to try and help..." She stated, as she held her head low. I felt horrible seeing her this way...

**(AN: Couldn't exactly remember that part of the game, so I'm just going by what I can sort of remember. It's been a long timme since I played Sky, so my memory is a bit fuzzy on that...)**

"No... It's mine." I muttered, as I knew it was the truth. "I bring nothing but trouble to everyone around me. I put you in danger countless times because of me being around you, and almost got you earsed from exsist by Palkia." I stated, as I could feel my tears get heavier with each brutal, truthful word I said. "Maybe it would have been best if I just stayed dead after we beat Primal Dialga..."

"Don't say that!" I heard her yelled, as I was knocked out of my guilt trip by her sudden outburst. "It's true, my life hasn't been the most easiest since we met..." She stated, as she held my paw tightly, but not to where it hurt. "But I wouldn't have stuck by you if I didn't like it!" I was slightly confused by her statement, but she gave me a soft smile.

"Everyday since we met has been one fun adventure after another. It was exactly like I imagined it would be like in an exploration team... I'll be it with out all the near death experances." She said with a slight chuckle. "And it was because of you I had the courage to get here... Before we met, I was afraid of my own shadow... But thanks to you, I was finally able to form my own Exploration team and go on many fantastic adventures." She looked at me with a warm expression, and I was suprised at what happened next.

"It was you who gave me the courage do all the things we did... I really owe a lot to you..." She stated, as her face started to turn red. "Aura... I-... I..." She looked at me in the eyes, even though I could tell that for some reason this was hard for her at the moment.

"... I love you."

It was then she kissed me on the lips. I was suprised by this sudden event, and my face turned bright red. Seconds past, before I felt my arms start to wrap around her slender waste and I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. Seconds felt like hours, before we finally pulled away.

"... I love you too." I said, as I felt my heart start to beat faster as the joyous revolutation of events unfolded. As we embraced for what felt like hours, Sky looked at me with a sly look on her face.

"You know, we could push are beds together tonight, if you want?"

My face turn as red as a Christmas light at that question. That night turned out to be a wonderous night indeed...

* * *

Several years have past since that night, and was now a Lucario. As I sit here looking back on my life, I knew that no matter what the past I can't remember may have been like, it doesn't matter now. As long as I looked my beautful wife Sky, now a Ninetales, I knew now what I was.

I was no longer a human. What happened in my past... That distant blur... That far off memory I couldn't catch... It didn't matter now. The human that I can't remember no longer exsist.

I am Aura. A Riolu... A Lucario...

A Pokemon.

* * *

**Sappy, I know. But more or less just something I put together in my spare time, so it's not up to my current writing standards... Mainly because it takes me forever when I try to write up to my standards, and I just wanted to write this for fun and to get it out before my writing burst goes away like it ever so often likes to do. I'll probably write a more serious Mystery Dungeon fic when I feel like it... That'll probably take years to finish like all my other main fics. :P**

**'Till then, this is TokoWH signing off.**


End file.
